In the past, various different constructions for an open motor have been utilized along with various different methods of assembling such an open motor. One definition of an open motor is that it has ventilating openings which permit passage of cooling air over and around the windings of such open motor, and this definition may be found in the C. G. Veinott textbook entitled "Fractional And Subfractional Horsepower Electric Motors" (third edition, McGraw-Hill Book Co.). For examples of open motor constructions, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,422 issued Jan. 5, 1965 to Paul B. Shaffer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,067 issued Dec. 31, 1974 to Charles W. Otto.
In the past, it is believed that at least some of the prior art open motor constructions and methods of assembling such provided improved yet inexpensive motors having the capability to be used for a number of diverse applications having different duty capacities which may have required different strengths designed into the structural components of such open motors and, of course, effected by the method of assembling such. While many of the prior art open motor constructions and methods of assembling such undoubtedly exhibited many salient features, it is quite desirable to provide an improved yet inexpensive open motor having many of such salient features yet obviating the introduction of residual stresses into the motor frame during the assembly of such open motor which may have a deleterious affect on the desired air or flux gap thereof.